Final Fantasy X-2 version differences
This page list all three versions of Final Fantasy X-2. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Overseas changes *The second half of the "1000 Words" FMV is changed from the Japanese version: **Instead of Yuna smoothly (and with little visual effect) changing into Lenne, she erupts in light sparkles and the camera angle is different in the close-up. **In the original version, a ray of bright light illuminates Lenne in the second solo segment, while the International version merely makes a fast camera movement over the non-illuminated Lenne. **After showing the scene with Bevelle guards aiming at Lenne and Shuyin, the Japanese version shows an illuminated Yuna, while the International version shows Lenne performing a different moveset. **After the scene where Bevelle guards kill Lenne and Shuyin, the Japanese version shows the illuminated Lenne singing alone, while the International version show Yuna and Lenne singing back-to-back. **After the scene with Shuyin and Lenne lying on the floor and looking at each other's face, the Japanese version shows illuminated Yuna from whom light shadows quickly fades away and she finishes the concert alone. The International version continues showing Yuna and Lenne singing back-to-back, then Lenne fading in light to Yuna who then finishes the concert alone. *Accessories Cat Nip and Enterprise have swapped locations. In the original Japanese version, Enterprise was available in a treasure chest in Via Infinito after beating the boss on Cloister 40. In the US and PAL versions, Cat Nip is there and Enterprise can be obtained by pushing Tobli and his gang into the elevator on Celsius in Chapter 2, which rewards the Cat Nip in the original Japanese version. ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission'' *Introduction of Creature Creator system along with the Major Numerus and Almighty Shinra superbosses. *Addition of two new dresspheres and four new Garment Grids. *Change of effects for various accessories. *Inclusion of a new game titled Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission, set three months after Final Fantasy X-2. *White Mage now starts with Cure already learned. *The Cat Nip accessory now generates constant Berserk and Slow effect on wearer. *Trema can now cast spells without needing MP. *Japanese subtitles altered to match English voice acting. **Japanese lyrics appear in vocal songs. ''Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster'' *Remastering in high definition of Final Fantasy X-2: International and Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. *The overseas version uses the alternate version of the "1000 Words" FMV in the game rather than the FMV used in the original Japanese version. *Unlike the original version of Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission, where one had the option of loading a save file from Final Fantasy X-2, the HD Remaster automatically assumes the player had a perfect 100% complete save and playthrough with the perfect ending when cutscenes occur in Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. *FMV cutscenes have been cropped. PlayStation 4 *Further enhanced graphics. *Ability to choose either the original or remastered soundtrack. ;Version 1.01 *Music now continues after exiting battle, rather than resetting. *Random number generation is now truly random. Microsoft Windows (via Steam) *The PlayStation 4 version, encapsulated into an application hypervisor *An option to choose between Japanese and English audio: This choice depends on the UI language choice. Those who choose a western European language (English, French, Italian, German, Spanish) get the English audio. Choosing the Eastern Asian languages (Japanese, Korean, Traditional Chinese) results in the Japanese audio. *Built-in graphic options: Screen resolution, windowing mode (windowed vs. full screen), brightness, texture quality, shadow quality, anisotropic filtering, anti-aliasing, color correction and ambient occlusion parameters are adjustable. *Customizable keyboard and controller buttons. In-game PlayStation button prompts were replaced by appropriate platform-specific buttons. *Auto-save *An option to skip cutscenes. Not all cutscenes can be skipped. *Special cheating and tweaking features: **Pausing the game when normal pausing is not possible, by invoking the local hypervisor within which the game runs (i.e. by pressing the Esc key.). Can be used to cheat in the Sphere Break game. **Turbo: Speeds up the combat to 2x or 4x. It won't affect player input in menus, cutscenes and FMVs. Sound effect is suppressed. Music is sped up. **Supercharge: Party members are fully healed every turn they get. Fast enemies may still kill them though. **Enemy Encounter Override: Increases or decreases enemy encounter rate at a moment's notice. **Auto-battle: The AI takes over the player's role in battles. **Hide HUD: Hides the user interface. **Get all items: Adds 99 of each of the disposable items to the inventory. **Unlock all skills: Unlocks all garment grids, dresspheres and skills. **Max Gil: Sets the player's gil to maximum. Nintendo Switch *Game content is included via a download code in the retail version. Xbox One *The current signed-in profile is shown on the top right in the title screen. **Pressing will change profiles. Category:Final Fantasy X-2